


Slumber

by Nights_Demon



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Roman Being a Dork, dorks being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: Wake on up from your slumberBaby, open up your eyes





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I heard this song, this idea popped in my head and I decided it was too cute to not share.   
> "Slumber" is by NEEDTOBREATHE

Virgil enjoyed sleeping in – in fact, he would call it the highlight of his day.

He was often up until the early hours of the morning, so sleeping in until noon suited him just fine.

Right up until he started dating Roman.

The prince was a notoriously early riser. Virgil often pondered if there was anyone else on the planet who woke with the sun by choice.

More than once, Virgil was going to bed as Roman was getting ready for the day.

Roman quickly discovered there were – ahem – ways of at least getting the anxious side into his bed at a reasonable hour so they could snuggle as Roman slept.

Getting him out of bed before 10am, however, was an ongoing battle.

Roman, by his very nature, was incredibly creative in his attempts to rouse his love from his slumber.

By far, his most effective method to date was the marshmallow shooter. Although, the ensuing chaos and the subsequent confiscation of said gun by Logan was less than ideal, but that didn’t deter the prince from his mission. 

He tried conjuring hyperactive puppies to lick Virgil within an inch of his life. 

There was breakfast in bed (it was Valentine’s Day and Roman is a hopeless romantic, sue him).

More than one dramatic serenade, which usually ended with a pillow or three half-heartedly thrown in his general direction.

The bucket of ice water was probably his worst idea, closely followed by the air horn (which Logan wasted no time in confiscating as well).

The prince had resigned himself to the fact Virgil had a vastly different sleep schedule to him a couple of days prior to stumbling across the solution by chance a couple of months into their relationship.

Roman, awake before the sun as usual, spent several long minutes studying and memorising his lover’s peaceful expression as he slept, the first rays of sunrise streaming through the open curtains only increasing his beauty in the royal’s eyes. He carefully extracted himself from Virgil’s sleep-heavy arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before moving to get out of their king size bed, a full day of brainstorming ahead of him to prepare for.

He heard Virgil stir slightly next to him and murmur sleepily, “I guess consent isn’t that important, huh, Princey?”

Roman turned to face his beloved, the smirk on his face matching Virgil’s. “Only when it’s to lift a curse, my love.”

Virgil hummed. “Sleeping in past sunrise isn’t a curse.”

“Perhaps not, but it is when it means I spend less time with you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and held an arm out toward the other side. “Well, since you’re so intent on me being awake at this forsaken hour, the least you can do is cuddle with me while I wake up.”

Roman smiled fondly and shared another kiss with the anxious side before snuggling into his lover’s arms. “Anything for you, Hot Topic.”

 

The pair settled into a new routine over the following weeks. 

Roman compromised on getting Virgil out of bed at dawn, instead choosing to wake him with a kiss and stay snuggled under the covers with the half-awake side for an hour or so before dragging him down to the kitchen once they heard Patton moving around downstairs. 

The moral side, bless his heart, always had a strong cup of coffee ready for Virgil when the lovers emerged from their room. 

Virgil had to admit, curled into Roman’s side on the couch, a re-run of a cheesy 90’s kids show on the TV, that early mornings weren’t as bad as he thought them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr - @guardian-of-the-bears


End file.
